The Dr Fate Chronicles Volume 2
by doom society of america
Summary: this is the story of Dr Fate and the team he leads to battle the forces of evil. this story takes place in the DR FATEVERSE
1. The New JSA

The Dr Fate Chronicles

Volume 2

Chapter 1- The New JSA

My name is Garret Cowl also known as Dr Fate. I was a member of the Justice Society of America. Until Trigon and the Yellow Lanterns wiped them all out leaving me as the only survivor. I then had to assemble a new team so we could save earth. The heroes known as Max Mercury, Booster Gold, Firestorm, and Blackout are now a team. We are The New JSA.

It has been a year since we defeated the Doom Armada and now there is peace. There were no more wars. Although there was the occasional bad guy of the week type thing but nothing major has really happened. Soon enough though are my old friend Nightwing stopped by to tell us that Killer Croc and King Shark have escaped Arkham Asylum and are on the loose. So Blackout and I along with Nightwing head off to go track him down. When we reached the headquarters for Batman he informed us of are mission. We were to head into the sewers and draw out the escapees and subdue them. Nightwing and Blackout headed into the sewers while Batman and I try to get there exact location. When we finally got there location Nightwing and Blackout make their move on there location.

Blackout shuts down all of the lights and nightwing goes in the darkness to try and capture KIller Croc and King Shark. As Nightwing descended into the darkness he comes across someone laying in the sewer. When he asked her name she said her name was Barbara Gordon. Blackout the got a glimpse of the two and blasted a whole bunch of volts into their heads then Nightwing joined in by roundhouse kicking Killer Croc in the face while Blackout smashes 1,000 volts into his head leaving them both knocked out.

After they brought Killer Croc and King Shark back to Arkham they took Barbara Gordon in as a guest at Wayne Manor. Blackout and I went back to The New JSA headquarters. When we got there we got an alert from Coast City that an enormous monster was laying waste to the city. We must now head to protect Coast City.


	2. Beware of Starro

The Dr Fate Chronicles

Chapter 2- Beware of Starro

My name is Garret Cowl also known as Dr Fate and I was a member of the Justice Society of America until Trigon and the yellow lanterns wiped them all out leaving me as the only survivor. I then had to build a new team and take back the earth. We are The New JSA.

After we ran into my old friends Nightwing and Batman we got an alert from Coast City saying that a monster was destroying the city. So our team went to Coast City to face this beast. As we came within the city limits we could see smoke coming up from a building. Then a reporter noticed us and came over to us. "My name is Iris West." she said. But we told her we could not talk. And we ran into the city. Then we saw the monster it was huge and it was pink and in the shape of a star. I could not believe my eyes (considering that I have time traveled multiple times and fought a intergalactic war that is impressive). So we took action. We all fought bravely but max mercury dealt the final blow and destroyed the beast. Then we went home.

Elsewhere the supervilain Black Adam is stirring up trouble in the undergrounds of Gotham city….


	3. Lightning Strikes Twice

The Dr Fate Chronicles

Chapter 3- Thunder Strikes Twice

My name is Garret Cowl also known as Dr Fate. After defeating the Doom Armada my team The New JSA have begun to gain new members. One of them being Barbara Gordon as Batgirl and the other being Red Tornado who is an android. And we are the Justice Society of America.

In the streets of Gotham a new enemy arrives. And his name is Black Adam. we knew we would not be able to beat him alone so we came together, all seven of us.

Firestorm, Dr Fate, Batgirl, Red Tornado, Max Mercury, Booster Gold, and Blackout all headed to Gotham. We called on our friend Shazam to help and he came when we told him Black Adam was involved. Then we went off to capture or kill Black Adam. Meanwhile in Gotham Black Adam raises an army of undead warriors and they attacked the GCPD station. Batman and Nightwing are trying to take down these warriors but they just keep rising from the dead. Then that is where we come in. Firestorm is flying around with Red Tornado trying to burn and throw the undead warriors while Batgirl goes to help Nightwing and Batman. Blackout sends out a deadly shockwave which destroyed have the undead army into dust. Booster Gold and Max Mercury take out the other warriors. While Shazam and I headed for Black Adam.

Then i Used my powers to distort his lightning as a distraction while Shazam slammed his electricity covered fist against his skull. The I opened a portal and roundhouse kicked him through the portal into what Superman called it the Phantom Zone. and Black Adam was no more. Batman wanted Batgirl to stay and train with him and she agreed but when she is trained enough she will rejoin the team.

Elsewhere in Metropolis Lex Luthor (brother to President Luthor) hires the mercenary Deadshot to kill Deathstroke while President Luthor hires Deathstroke to kill Deadshot

WHO WILL WIN….


	4. Deathstroke vs Deadshot

The Dr Fate Chronicles

Chapter 4 - Deathstroke vs Deadshot

My name is Slade Wilson but to the world I am deathstroke. After being experimented on for a total of 7 years I became faster, stronger, and smarter. And after winning many fights against Batman i have been hired to kill someone worthy of my talents. And his name is Floyd Lawton.

My name is Floyd Lawton but to the people that I have Killed i am Deadshot. After being arrested I was forced to become a member of the Suicide Squad. But i escaped and now i have been hired to kill a man who is not in my league. A punk sellout named Slade Wilson.

My name is Garret Cowl also known as Dr Fate. In the city of Metropolis Deadshot and Deathstroke are duking it out. So i am sending Blackout on his first solo mission. As he heads to Metropolis Batman briefs him on what to do. Blackout must infiltrate the Red hood Gang and gain inside access to deathstroke. After that turn him in to arkham. As soon as Blackout landed he was immediately captured. And boarded on a train heading towards Keystone City. but he escaped and started heading back to Metropolis when he ran into Vandal Savage but he escaped his clutches just in time to take out and arrest Deathstroke.

After that Blackout came back and we celebrated his triumph.


	5. Legion of Doom

The Dr Fate Chronicles

Chapter 5- The Legion of Doom

My name is Garret Cowl also known as Dr Fate. I lead The new JSA and we fight to protect the citizens of Earth. In the past few months we have worked as a team. We captured King Shark and Killer Croc. we rescued Barbara Gordon. We defeated the monstrous Starro. We also protected Gotham from the invasion Black Adam was releasing. We also put Deathstroke and Deadshot behind bars. But next we are about to face a pretty big challenge. In Metropolis a group of criminals, calling themselves the Legion of Doom are attacking civilians. And we must stop them at all cost. We are The New JSA.

Our team alone would travel to Metropolis. Ever since the death of Superman at the hands of the Doom Armada metropolis gets more and more dangerous. But the Legion of Doom is too powerful for Superman to face alone. When we reached the building were the Legion was supposedly staying we were confronted by, Metallo, Brainiac, and Bizarro. I had Blackout try to take them out but they seemed to much for him. To make matters worse the rest of the Legion came out. Clayface, Parasite, Scarecrow, Cheetah, and Solomon Grundy charged us and the battle was on.

I flew and me and Bizarro duked it out on top of the Daily Planet. We were smashing each other through buildings level whole foundations while people below are screaming in terror. Firestorm was throwing hot balls of fire at Metallo who dodged them all. Metallo then lifted up a bus and chucked it knocking firestorm through at least 11 building making a explosion that knocked down the Daily Planet. Max Mercury was dashing around trying to rescue civilians to keep them out of danger. Cheetah and Parasite were engaged in an all out fist fight with Booster Gold. Blackout slams a electric shock through the ground so hard that the shockwave destroyed the entire city and even then the Legion was not done Solomon Grundy and Scarecrow were still standing but out of nowhere Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl swoop in to fight along with them is the U.S Military. The Legion then charges and we charge back and then we clash

To be continued….


	6. The Wrath of Doom

The Dr Fate Chronicles

Chapter 6 - The Wrath of Doom

My name is garret cowl also known as Dr Fate. i have been defending Metropolis from the Legion of Doom but i could not win on my own. Unexpectedly are call for help was answered. Batman, Batgirl, and Nightwing came aided with the U.S military. Solomon Grundy and Scarecrow. Charged us while the rest of the Legion fought the others. The military wasn't having much luck. Our defenses seem okay. But Nightwing and Batgirl were standing back to back fighting against Cheetah and Parasite. Booster Gold and Blackout were fighting Metallo and Bizarro. Firestorm was flying around blasting fire at everyone, while Max Mercury was fighting Clayface and Braniac. All around us there was destruction as we fought. The legion was just too strong. Then another person joined the fight. Aquaman and he brought the heat. He swung his trident knocking six people out of his way. He leaped over there heads and roundhouse kicked them in mid air. Then there was an explosion and we saw Black Manta who when he saw me he remembered the time the Original JSA beat him at the white house. But Aquaman quickly took care of him when he threw his trident straight through his armor and into his chest. Soon after that we defeated the Legion and sent them away to prison. Afterwards after we helped clean up we went home.


End file.
